Freddy Krueger vs Lucy (Elfen Lied)
Freddy Krueger vs Lucy is a what if? Death Battle created by EnnardTrap1987. It Features Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare On Elm Street Media Franchise Against Lucy from Elfen Lied. Interlude Wiz: Blood. Something that comes out of the poor citizens. And even demons. And every time we think of something that rips people apart by either ease or no ease. It would be- Boomstick: Yeah, Yeah Let’s move on already wiz!, Freddy Krueger: The Man of your worst nightmares Wiz: and Lucy, The girl with the dreaded power of vectors Boomstick: He was wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s Our Job To Analyse Their weapons armour and skills to find out, who would win. A death battle Freddy Krueger is Coming For DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Springwood. A town that was home to many kids Boomstick: Untill almost all of them died Wiz sighs Wiz: But Freddy is more than just a guy with a burnt face, He was a child molester who kidnapped and murdered the kids on elm street in his boiler room Boomstick: this place is creepy. No joke, it looks like how I imagine hell being like Wiz: this was where Freddy would slash the kids. His killing spree came to a cheerful end when the parents tossed fire into his boiler room where he was burnt alive, but before he died the dream demons gave him a deal which he would become a dream demon himself Boomstick: those demons entered freddy and when Freddy died, he was reborn in everyones nightmares, scary =Info= Backround *Real Name: Fredrick 'Charles' Krueger *Age: 32 (Before Death) *Height: 5’8” *Weight: ??? *Occupation: Dream Demon Wiz: While in the dream world, freddy could do whatever he wants such as reality warping, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Teleportation, Can change size, Shapeshift, And even killing you in real life if he kills you in the dreamworld Boomstick: Freddy was pretty much a god. But wait, Let’s talk about his feats, skills and durability Wiz: Starting off with his skills, he knows some martial arts moves like Roundhouse kicks, and many other that he used against Jason Voorhees while in the real world where he is nerfed Boomstick: Aka weakened. His durability however, he was able to survive getting thrown into a roof in mid air by jason, as well as surviving getting his head getting shattered by glass while jason drags him along, Even survived getting his heart ripped out almost by Jason which counts as a feat as well. Wiz: Now, let’s talk about the Feats =Feats= *used the Necronomicon to Become a god in the real world *overpowers and kills most of the dream warriors who can imagine what they want their powers to be (Could become The-One-Above-All possibly) *Did pretty decent against Jason while in the real world where he is weakened *Can Resurrect himself after death *Fought Jason Voorhees, Ash Williams, and Pinhead *Defeated Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat as well as killing for eternity in the entities realm in Dead By Daylight Wiz: Now Freddy does have his strengths. He isn’t perfect as he has flaws =Flaws/Weaknesses= *Can be pulled into the real world where he loses his powers and is weakened *Was Decapitated by a machete *Gets Defeated by many kids and teenagers on some occasions *Is Insane *Failed to kill Shao Kahn in the dream world due to how powerful he was causing Freddy to be pulled in the real world Boomstick: Freddy is pretty powerful. And his flaws are his nightmares Wiz laughs Lucy Vectors Into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: The Diclonius. A race created to end all humanity, aswell as their presumed queen. Lucy. Boomstick: You mean Lucy from the 2014 movie of the same name? Wiz: No. Lucy from Elfen Lied. Lucy has what every diclonius has to the table. Vectors. TBA Pre-Fight The Boiler Room Lucy wakes up in the dream world confused Lucy: Grrr, another dream. But, this is- Freddy: My World BITCH! Lucy: Go Away. Or I’ll make you suffer Freddy: You May threaten me...But this is my world...And this...IS GOD Lucy’s vectors out of nowhere lift freddy up in mid air Freddy: What in the actual fuck? Lucy: you asked for it....Die! The vectors rip Freddy in half with his remains falling like rain. Lucy sighs in relief Lucy then heard children singing a lullaby, this was 1. 2 5 seconds after, freddy laughs behind Lucy Freddy: C’mon Lucy, you will LUCE This! FIGHT! Fight Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Anime vs horror Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:EnnardTrap1987